Memories: Forever and Always? or Short and Agonizing?
by pikachu5015
Summary: "Forgetting pain is convenient. Remembering it, agonizing. But recovering the truth is worth the suffering. And our Wonderland, though damaged, is safe in memory... for now."-Cheshire Cat from Alice Madness Returns. Luna comes to DWMA to abandon her past and become a meister, but Kid helps her to get through this and forget, and love is in full bloom? OCxKid
1. The Mysterious Girl

**Hi guys. I was inspired by the Alice Madness Returns PC game. I really like the game. Anyway enjoy. And thanks to ThatAnimeChick for looking at it and praised me to write it!  
**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I walked and walked while the sand was blowing in my face. I could feel the sand entering my light green eyes, but I didn't care. All I cared about was running away, running away from my past. I thought the best solution is to be a meister at the DWMA, but I could feel the memories burning in my heart, why? 'It's not working is it?' I asked myself. No. I thought, I am going to run far away from it no matter what, I'll burn those memories if I have to! I arrived at Death City, and little did I know, someone is watching me.

**Kid POV**

I was awaiting in the Death Room along with father, Liz, Patti, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. We looked at the mirror that was a girl cloaked in black, and dressed in what looked like it is based off of the Queen of Hearts. The gloves mimic castle towers and the dress has re-occurring prints of hearts and checker patterns. The bow has a twisted heart-shaped skull. The pinafore features a spade picture; as well as astronomical signs of Venus, and the astrological sign for Leo (a descending node). She also had knee-high black boots, and a pair of black and white striped stockings. She was odd and asymmetrical. There was no sign of the color of her eyes, her dark colored bangs are covering it. Her hair was falling over her shoulders and was longer than shoulder level. No one spoke just silence...

But Maka broke the silence by asking "Who is the mysterious girl?"

"She won't tell me her name, she has a dark past, and she is here to get rid of the past and become a meister herself." father responded.

"Why won't she say her name?" I asked.

"She won't tell me why, she said she'll fill the application herself and not to say her name." Father responded again. Just then the Death Room door opened. We all turned around and saw the cloaked figure. She looked up and we say her light green eyes, the color of limes. She removed the hood and she shook her head while her hair swiveled back and forth. I think I've seen her before... but where?

* * *

**Me: Tell me what you think...  
**

**Soul: She was watching all of Soul Eater again, just to get a taste of some inspiration and game plays so she chose Alice Madness Returns.**

**Me: Yup. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Luna Eclipse

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Luna Eclipse**

Girl POV

"Hiya, hiya what's up!" Lord Death said in his usual cheerful voice. I tried not to flinch at the annoying voice and just gave a fake smile.

"Hi Lord Death, who are they?" I asked a little rudely as I pointed to the little group on my right side.

"Oh them? They are my best meister and weapon pairs in the school. They'll be you tutors, to catch you up." Lord Death explained. "This is Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty." he said as he pointed with a huge hand that came out of nowhere and pointed to each person he mentioned.

"Hi, I'm Maka, and this is my partner Soul." a girl with ash blonde hair and a school girl outfit, and she also pointed to an albino boy in the back, slightly slouching and wearing a leather jacket, orange shirt, jeans, and boots.

"Hey..." I said with an uneasy voice.

There was an awkward silence, but a bluenette assassin yelled "WELL CARE TO TELL US YOUR NAME ALREADY? DON'T WANT TO KEEP YOUR GOD WAITING!"

I stood their, silent. Then responded, "Sure, guess."

"What?" The matured black haired boy with random white stripes in his hair asked.

"I said to guess my name." I said again.

"Um... Ursula?" a tall brunette with a red "crop top" and jeans said.

"No." I said.

"Um... Phoebe?" a tall girl with a high black ponytail asked in a sweet voice that made me sick.

"Nope." I said again. I keep getting random names like Jessica, Abby, Charlotte, Natalie, Harper, and London. But Maka finally guessed my name...

"Luna..." she said.

My eyes widened as to nod and say "Yea, my name's Luna... How did you know?"

"Because of your soul, I can see your soul through my soul perception." she simply said.

I stood silent for a minute, and I hear whispers upon my name like "It's a beautiful name." or "I wish I had that name."

"So do you have a weapon?" they asked. I looked up, and remembered that I do have a weapon... well... weapons.

"Yes I do, actually I have 5 weapons, and they are death scythes. And a defense one too." I responded.

They looked at me at awe and asked if I can show it to them. I simply pulled out a skeletal horse that attached to a white (fading into a light yellow.) staff. The mane is made from a spinal column, and a purple flame raises out of the eye sockets. They're are antlers that connect with the skull, and a horn is jutting out, slightly above the eye sockets. I pulled a blade that was red with a black edge. I pulled out a gun like that looks like a warthog, made from black and silver metal. The body of grinder is a full-bodied pig, gaining four legs and the crank becoming the tail. The eyes and mouth glow like red fire, and long, pointy tusks are present in the lower jaw. The nose has a silver ring piece through the "nostrils." I pulled out a small rabbit on its hind legs in a red-and-black waistcoat and top-hat, holding a gold pocket watch in its hands which acts as the timer. It looks like a fat cuddly toy, with pinkish-red glowing eyes. The face of the watch also glows pinkish-red. It is also made from metal and clockwork. I pulled out a cannon that is based on the Cheshire Cat. It is silver and covered in black markings. In the middle, is the Cheshire Cat's eye and maniac grin. The tail acts as the handle, the ears are the lid, and one of the paws is the spout. The steam from its projectile attacks is in a faint impression of the Cheshire Cat's face. And the last one (which is the defense weapon.) was an light blue lace parasol.

They asked me if I can show them what it does, and after showing them, the Death Room looked like it's been attacked by monsters thanks to the rabbit bomb, and Black Star nearly got injured because of the Knightmare, and the mirror shattered because of the gun, and there was a faint smell of the bomb from the tea cat (A/N: haha see what I did there! It looks like a teapot, and it's a cat. Anyone? No? OK, I'll shut up now...). Everyone looked so paranoid, I started laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" Soul asked "Laughing about nothing isn't cool."

I continued to laugh and in between giggles I said "You... guys... should... see... your face! What... a... crack up!"

They continued to ask questions and one of them asked if the weapons can transform. "Actually they can. You guys can transform now!" I yelled at the weapons and they all glowed different colors of the rainbow (except purple).

* * *

**Kid POV**

The blade turned into a beautiful 15 year old girl, she was wearing a light blue dress and an apron with blood splatters on it and was wearing black heels, her chocolate brown hair was flowing freely that reached to her waist. The skeletal horse was turned into a 14 year old girl that was wearing her silver hair in a lose ponytail, and she was wearing a skeletal dress that had some "flesh" left on it. She was also not wearing any shoes. The Cat teapot thingy turned into a blue cat, it was really skinny and was showing his ribs if you saw him sitting down. The bomb was turned into a 18 year old guy that was wearing a top coat, a red and black waistcoat, black slacks and fancy shoes. The pig grinder turned into a possibly a 12 year old girl with pig ears and a determined face, her raven hair was pulled into pigtails (ironic isn't it?). She was wearing a black dress with a dirty apron and her sleeves reached to her elbow and it was black and white striped. And the umbrella turned into a 13 year old girl that had light blue hair and a peach lacy dress. And she was in creme high heels that mad her look taller than Luna.

'How could she have all these weapons?' I asked myself. 'She sure is strange... but in a good way.'

Father then asked where she would be staying, then I heard, "I don't have anywhere to stay..." she said sadly.

"I can let her live with me!" I slightly yelled. Everyone turned to look at me pretty confused, and Liz and Patti looked at me like I was nuts.

"Are you sure Kiddo?" Father asked. "I-I-I'm sure..." I stuttered.

"Perfect!" Luna yelled slinging her arms around my neck. "We have a place to stay!"

'Wonderful... What did I get myself into?' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Me: Hoped you enjoyed!  
**

**Kid: What the hell did you get me into?! *dramatic finger point***

**Me: Sorry that's how it goes. Ever heard the saying "Go with the flow." before?**

**(Kid and I starts to argue.)**

**Maka: *Sigh* Pikachu doesn't own us!**

**Black Star: Until next time! YOUR GOD WILL BE HERE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO DON'T FEAR!HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Black Star: Ow...**

**Maka: You better read the next chapter, or I'll take your soul!**


End file.
